


The Sound of Your Voice

by blankarc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: A silent voice AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, I will update tags as I write, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Red and Leaf are siblings, Red is a selective mute, Suicide Attempt, instead of a 3 year gap its 6 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankarc/pseuds/blankarc
Summary: Red and Blue are about to pick their pokemon starters and go on an adventure to fight trainers and become strong enough to challenge the Elite Four. Although, because Blue cannot understand Red at all, he bullied him for being mute. After their fight at Indigo Plateau, Red disappeared.Years later, Blue met a trainer named Ethan, who challenged for the Earth Badge and lost. After exchanging phone numbers, Ethan warmed up to Blue and befriended him. He later calls him about a trainer he fought (and lost to) up on Mt. Silver. Blue was taken aback by it, having a feeling it’d be someone he knew, someone he wants to make amends to.(Inspired by A Silent Voice)
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Leaf & Red (Pokemon), Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 30





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this story will be inspired the movie A Silent Voice. So things won't exactly be like it, such as the amount of characters and relationships, but should be similar to the plot in a sense. I’m using the localized names, so if that bothers you then click away. There won’t be any villains and the events around Ethan appearing in Kanto will be more than three years later. The characters here will be about 15-17. Red is a selective mute (he’s mostly/always, but will occasionally talk around those he's comfortable with.) Of course, this is an AU so nothing will 100% match up to canon. This will have: Red and Leaf being twin siblings, Leaf is not with Red and Blue on their adventures, and a mix of Pokemon Yellow and FireRed/LeafGreen.  
> This is all written in third person view, most will be centered around Blue but there will be times it is centered on other characters.
> 
> Tags and updates will be added as I continue to write.

“ _Jeez–_ slow down, Blue! You’re gonna choke if you eat that fast.” Daisy scolded Blue, who was munching down on his cereal. He set his bowl down, “I have to go down to gramp’s lab because he has a pokemon for me! Well, now that I’m done I’ll be heading out. Smell ya, later!” Blue dashed out of the door, his heart raced quick in excitement. Daisy sighed as she watched him slam the door.

“ _Huh? Gramps isn’t here yet... Heh, well I’ll just wait for him._ ” Blue leaned back against the wall.

Ten minutes had passed, he heard Professor Oak walk in, alongside Red. Blue clicked his tongue at the sight of his rival.

“Ugh, I’m fed up with waiting, gramps! … Tch, Red, were you the one holding him up?!” He stomped towards Red, when he was about to grab him by the collar, the professor yelled at him. “Blue, leave him alone! I told you to come by later... Whatever, just wait there. You should have tried to learn and be nicer with Red if you were so impatient. _Sighs._ Red, look over here!” Professor Oak walked over to the table with a single pokeball.

“Do you see that ball on the table? It’s called a pokeball! It holds a pokemon inside. You may have it! Go on, take it!” Red’s eyes were sparkling when he was listening to the professor, but as he was about to reach for it, Blue shoved him out of the way and snatched the pokeball. “Heh, too slow!”

“What do you think you’re doing?! That’s not for you!”

“Well, I want this one!”

Professor Oak was about to object, but Red stood up from the floor and tugged on his lab coat. Assuring him it’s fine, letting Blue keep it. “Fine, you can have that pokemon. I was going to give you one after all, _spoiled brat_ .” Blue gritted his teeth at his grandpa’s comment and looked over to Red, “ _Say something, dammit! This is your fault!_ ”

“Sorry, Red, but come over here. I’ll give you the pokemon we caught earlier,” Professor Oak handed Red a pokeball. “It’s called a Pikachu. Since it was just recently caught in the wild, it’ll still feel uneasy around people.”

Red hid his expression with his cap, smiling down at the pokeball. He gave Professor Oak a bow as a thanks. As he was about to head out, Blue called out Red’s name. He had his pokeball pointing outwards, “Let’s have a battle, see who’s stronger!”

* * *

After their battle, Red lost, cradling his Pikachu in his arms and looking at it with sorrow.

“Hahaha! How weak! Of course, I knew I was going to win, I’m a natural!” Blue flicked his hair, looking down on Red. Although victorious, he’s dissatisfied with Red saying nothing, “...Hey, say something.” No response, Red was only focused on his injured Pikachu. Blue approached Red and flipped his hat off, pulling him by the hair.

“Hey, look at me when I’m talking to you, dammit! Why won’t you say anything?! Speak up, you weirdo!”

Red opened his mouth in hopes of getting at least a word out, but nothing came out. His eyes started to well up as he kept trying to force out a single word. His heart wouldn’t stop racing and his breathing became uneven.

“Stop crying and talk to me-!”

“That’s enough, Blue! You’ve won your battle, now leave!” Professor Oak came over to Red’s side, rubbing his back and tried to comfort him. “Here, I’ll heal up your Pikachu for you. Once you and him are ready, you may leave and officially start your journey!” The professor placed Red’s cap back on and smiled at him.

“Whatever, I don’t have time to waste on a wimp like you,” Blue scoffed and left the lab.

* * *

The bullying didn’t stop there, it continued onwards at each of their encounters. One day, they met again on S.S. Anne and like every other meeting, they had a battle. Red won this battle. But, before Blue can leave, Red grabbed him by the arm.

“W-what the-?! Let go of me!” Blue escaped his grip and glared at Red. “What’s wrong with you? What do you want from me?!” 

Red sat down and set his bag on the floor, unzipping his backpack, fumbling through it until he found his notebook. As he flipped through his pages to find a blank one, there were sketches and writings of pokemon he encountered. He dragged his pen across the blank page, then lifting it up for Blue to read.

“I’m sorry.” Is what he wrote.

“What? What are you sorry for?!”

“I want us to be friends,” he wrote.

“Ha… Hahaha… Hahahaha! What? Us, friends? You’re joking…” Blue grabbed his notebook and threw it across the ship’s hallway. He continued laughing as he said, “I don’t understand you… I never did. So how can we be friends? And why should I befriend a freak like you? You’re so weird.”

Blue turned away from him. “You can’t even talk without crying. Why can’t you just be normal? Freak.”

* * *

“ _I’m now the new Indigo Plateau Champion! ...I hope gramps will be proud of me. Nah, of course he will be! I’m the Champion! But…_ ” Blue looked up from his seat as the gates towards the room opened, it was Red that came in.

“Heh, I see you’ve finally made it. Too bad, I’m always one step ahead of you! Now then…” The champion got off his seat, and stood before his opponent. “I’m giving it my all, so I won’t lose!”

........

It was over. 

Red was filled with joy, he looked over to his last pokemon and gave it a hug. While Blue was stunned, in disbelief he lost to his rival once again.

“Tch… That’s it. You’re the new Pokemon League Champion. …I can’t believe I lost to someone like you.”

“Red! Congratulations on your victory!” Professor Oak ran to Red, giving him a pat on his shoulder.

“Gramps?”

“Blue, I’m disappointed in you. I came as soon as I heard you defeated the Elite Four…” Blue couldn’t listen to the rest of his grandpa’s words. He knows what he’ll say, he’ll praise Red and get compared again. Instead of staying any longer, Blue ran off. Red noticed him running away and followed right after him.

“I want you to come this– wait, Red! … Ah, well. I’ll wait for him here.”

Red tugged onto Blue’s shirt, stopping his movements. The boy slowly turned and faced Red, Blue had tears running down his face, furrowing his eyebrows once he saw the victor.

“Let go of me. … What is it? You’re always stopping me to tell me useless things! Are you here to gloat about your victory? Then go ahead! Rub it in why don’t ya!” Red let go of his shirt, flinching from Blue’s shouting.

“You ruined everything. You took everything away from me! All I wanted was the praise from my gramps, but you took all of it! Everyone always looks at you and approves you! You don’t even have to try to do anything, you don’t even talk! I did everything I could to achieve the attention and praise! And all that hard work was for nothing! How can you, some jerk who cries if he tried to talk, get everything he wanted? Are you happy now? Are you satisfied that you ruined my life?! I just.. hate you! I hate you, so much! I don’t want to see your sore face again!” Blue ran away again. Red weakly reached his hand out towards him, and tried to speak again.

Red applied both hands to his throat, he choked on his tears trying to force out words again. He starts sobbing uncontrollably, falling to his knees.

* * *

A week later, Blue came back to Pallet Town. When he entered his house, his sister and Red’s mother were sitting at the table. “ _Huh? What is she doing here?_ ”

Daisy looked at Blue with tears and disappointment in her eyes, while Red’s mom looked almost calm. Daisy walked over to Blue, and gave him a slap across the face, the noise echoing throughout the room. Blue teared up, rubbing the sting on his cheek. “What was that for?!”

“You’re awful, you know that?!”

Red’s mother placed a hand on Daisy’s shoulder, “It’s alright… I’ll tell him.” She smiled, but it looked like a painful smile. She walked over to Blue, lowering herself to his height.

“Red told me everything about you. Tell me, why were you bullying him? He can’t talk on command, you know...”

“C’mon that’s a lame excuse for not talking! And bullying? Ha! I wouldn’t call it that, I’m just telling the-”

“Then why did he tell me you would be happier if he was gone? You two used to be inseparable...”

Those words brought silence around the house. Blue had nothing to say to that. His heart started racing.

“After telling me that, he disappeared. I tried calling him but…” Red’s mother started sobbing. No one knows where Red went, not even telling them where he’ll go. Everyone could only assume one thing, but they didn’t want to believe it.

“... Did he take his backpack with him? Was Pikachu on his side?” Blue trembled, but he hoped that would at least reassure her if she can recall at least that.

“I didn’t see him and Pikachu off, nor did I find his things… Why?”

“Tch, then he’ll be fine, it’s nothing to cry about.” 

Blue ran up the stairs and shut his bedroom door, ignoring his name being called. He jumped into bed and buried his face in his pillow. His heart was still racing and he couldn't take his mind off Red. “ _Dammit! It’s all your fault, Red… It’s your fault everyone’s worried… So… why didn’t you tell them where you were going?! Why say something about me?! You’re just ruining my life more than you already have..._ ”


	2. Enter Battle—Ethan!

Blue stood at the edge of the hill on Cinnabar Island, watching the waves as his hair followed the direction of the sea’s wind. He almost walked forward but he was startled when he heard an old man clearing his throat behind him.

“Blue, you should watch where you’re standing. You might fall over.” Blaine walked closer to the teen, observing the view next to him.

“Yeah yeah, I know… How’s reconstruction going?”

“It’s going excellent, my friend! ...How are you, Blue?”

“I appreciate you asking, I could be doing better. I’m just bored…” He sounded gloomy, as usual.

Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder, “Hmm… I know what will make you feel better.”

“If it's another trainer that isn't ready–”

“Ha! You know I wouldn’t bring ‘em if they weren’t. This kid has all Johto badges, and he just beat me for his 7th Kanto badge.”

“Where is he?”

“Just below this island. Good luck, Blue! He's a tough cookie.” Blaine watched the teen climb off the hill.

“ _ He better be… It’s a pain in the ass to be a gym leader. _ ” When he reached the bottom of the island’s surface, he noticed a boy in a red hoodie, his cap on backwards with his bangs sticking out, and some shorts. Blue thought he looked  _ sorta _ interesting as he got closer.

“Hey, my name is Blue and I’m Viridian City’s Gym Leader. I was once the Kanto Champion but…” Blue paused in his introduction, a visual of Red came to mind, processing the last time he spoke to him. “... Anyways, Blaine told me you just got your 7th badge, is that true?”

“W-woah! You’re even cooler in person! My name’s Ethan! And here’s my badges so far! I only need one more badge!” Ethan jumped in excitement and his eyes were sparkling.

“Huh– you’ve heard about me?” He thought about when was the last time someone praised Blue, it was probably the last trainer he won against.

“Uh, yeah? You’re Professor Oak’s grandson and an ex-champion! You've gotta be super strong, I look up to you as a trainer!”

“Heh, of course I’m super strong! Say, head to Viridian City, I’ll see you there. Oh, and here’s your badges back.” Blue smiled, then he summoned his Pidgeot to fly back to his gym and waited for Ethan there.

* * *

Blue stood at his position with arms crossed as he watched Ethan fight the ace trainers, and getting dizzy in the process. “ _ He’s really an amazing trainer, able to pass through my trainers with ease. …This’ll be fun! _ ”

Once Ethan made it in front of Blue, he wanted to catch his breath first and regain his vision. “Sorry to make you wait!”

“Yo, it’s no worries! I wasn’t feeling it at Cinnabar, but watching you fight with your pokemon like that got me pumped! Show me what you got, Ethan!”

They walked to their positions and sent out their first pokemon. First up was Exeggutor and Typhlosion. Blue’s eyes widened at Ethan’s pokemon, “ _ So this is what Johto has in store, huh? Let’s see what it's made of! _ ”

Although he was at a type disadvantage, that didn’t stop Blue from striking down his opponent. It was a close call for Typhlosion thanks to the powerful move Psychic, but it knocked out Exeggutor. 

As the two trainers fought, Blue observed Ethan. His stance and the way that his eyes gleamed, it reminded him of Red. If he’s being honest, he regrets everything he’s done. … He was so lost in thought, he hadn’t realized he's down to his last pokemon. Ethan was in the same spot.

“Alright, I’m counting on you… Go, Umbreon!” He threw out the pokeball it was contained in.

Ethan gasps, “I didn’t know you had an Umbreon, too! Then… may the best trainer win!” He summoned his Umbreon into the battle.

A sweat dripped down Blue’s forehead. “ _ This kid is good… _ ”

After their intense battle against two Umbreons, Ethan had won the battle. “We… we did it!” He hugged his Umbreon, giving it all the love and praise she deserves. “I had fun, Blue! I’d love to battle you again sometime,” he chuckled.

Blue reached into his pocket and held out his hand with the Earth Badge. “As expected from someone who’s got 15 gym badges, which is now 16. … Y’know what? I don’t usually exchange my phone number like this, but here ya go. Just text me that it’s you once you dial it in.” He gave him a card that contained his contact info.

Ethan happily accepts his badge and card. “Thank you so much!” As he was about to take his leave, Blue stopped him, causing Ethan to trip. “Oh and uh, here. It’s a TM containing Trick Room, it allows slower pokemon to move faster for a few turns! Tricky, isn't it? …Anyways, I’ll let you know when I'm down for a rematch!” 

The younger boy smiled and left the gym.

“Alright, that’s all I was going to do today.” Blue told his trainers as he stepped down from his spot, rubbing the back of his neck. He heard them groan and complain about how he always does this. He’s used to it by now, after all, it’s been 6 years since that day. 

Blue received a call, he thought it was Ethan already but it was only his sister. He sighed and answered, “Whaddya want?”

“Thanks for the money you owed me after all these years! …Even if it meant selling most of the stuff in your room.” Her cheery voice turned down quick, Blue felt a pit in his stomach when it did, he didn't respond.

“So… come home, now. I need to speak with you, young man.” She ended the call. Blue took a deep breath before he went back down to Pallet Town.

* * *

His hands were shaking and sweating as he was about to turn the doorknob to the house. When he opened the door, he was greeted by his sister’s squeeze. He closed the door, suffocating a little bit.

“D-Daisy! I.. I can’t breathe!” He patted her back, wanting to get out of her hug.

“You stupid, stupid, little brother!” 

“Let me go!” Blue used his strength to push her off, trying to catch his breath. “Jeez… you didn't need to do that.”

Daisy pouted, she wiped away her tears, but it didn't stop it from flowing down her face. “Tell me… why would you try to kill yourself?” She fidgeted the envelope with money in it. Blue didn’t respond, he stayed silent. But then Daisy tore the tip of the envelope, “Answer me!”

He flinched at the raise of her voice. “I- I am going through a lot right now, okay?! These past 6 years have been pretty shit so… I’m sorry.” 

“What’re you sorry for?! Apologize with your heart!”

“I’m sorry for trying to kill myself! I… I won’t do it again..”

Daisy dropped the envelope and embraced Blue, petting his head and sobbing into his shoulders. “Stupid… I’m your sister for Arceus sake! Please, tell me what's the matter… and I’ll be here to support you.” Her brother wrapped his arms around her, “Just don’t tell gramps about any of this, okay? Dealing with one person about this is already overwhelming.” She nodded her head, respecting Blue’s request, and smacking upside his head for being the “overwhelming” part of this. 

She sighs and picks up the envelope. “And… welcome home. I’ll cook up some food for us, okay?” Daisy walked into the kitchen, setting it up to cook. Blue headed upstairs to his almost empty room, observing around and sighed. He walked towards the storage room to grab an old futon for him to sleep on later.

“I'm home…”


	3. Mt. Silver

After Ethan dropped by the lab in Pallet Town, he was set on going to Mt. Silver. When he exited the lab, he bumped into a girl with an Eevee by her side. She was wearing a black tank top with a leaf patterned cardigan that was sliding off her shoulders. Her legs were exposed from her shorts and on her head was a white hat with a red half pokeball and a ribbon circled around.

“Ah! So, sorry. Woah– that looks like a strong pokemon you have there! What is it called?” The girl was intrigued by Ethan’s Typhlosion who was standing behind him. 

Ethan’s eyes lit up when she asked, “My Typhlosion! She’s a fire-type and let’s fire explode out her back–look!” Typhlosion did exactly as Ethan said, the hot orange flames ignited from her back.

“That’s so cool…! Ah! I have no time to waste, I have to see _him_! If Professor Oak will let me this time…”

“Huh? Who’s him and why do you need Professor Oak’s permission?”

“It’s none of your concerns...“ She stood up, appearing taller than the boy thought, and avoiding eye contact while looking lost in thought. “Listen, I gotta go.”

“Wait– where and who is this him? Maybe I’ll come across the guy!” Ethan grabbed her bare shoulder.

“Let go of me! ... _Sighs_. I can’t tell you any of it, it’s personal. Bye-bye!” She ran into the lab for whatever personal reason it may be.

“Aw, I didn’t get her name either… Oh well.” Ethan summoned his flying pokemon, commanding it to the Pokemon League Reception Gate. The guard that stood in the way of the path towards Mt. Silver let him pass. When he was outside, he noticed a lone Pokemon Center and looked up at the mountains. 

“Wow… The mountain is huge! Aren’t you excited, Typhlosion?!” Typhlosion made a cry of excitement, using its paw to rub Ethan’s head.

“Ahaha, aww… Let’s get healed up first and then we’ll start making our way towards the peak of the mountain.”

He ran into the Pokemon Center, he looked around and noticed it was completely empty other than a nurse that’s always in every PC. He walked up to her, letting the nurse heal his pokemon and told him that he was the one other person she’s seen in a long time.

“Huh?! You mean… only one person dropped by here?” Ethan raised his voice in shock, echoing through the empty center.

“Ahahah, why yes! Although, he only came down here once or thrice. After that I haven’t seen him since! It’s very quiet and peaceful here. I enjoy watching wild pokemon run by my door, though! It’s fascinating to watch what nature has.”

“Oh, I see. _There it is! Another he… Is he the same person the nurse and that girl were talking about?_ Hey um, has another person come by other than the guy you mentioned? Just to recall your memory…”

“Hmm… I don’t think so, sorry. ...Wait, I think I do. It’s just, they look so much alike despite their genders! She dropped by more times than the boy. But, I don’t think she was supposed to be here yet, I noticed her bag always being full of Max Repels!” The nurse giggled with her fist to her chin. “After a few visits, she stopped coming by. I wonder if she’ll come back any time soon…”

On just the perfect timing, a girl came in. She let out a loud “Ehhhh??” when she saw the boy she bumped into earlier. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here because of the strong pokemon here! Mt. Silver also piqued my interest.”

“Ah, welcome back, Leaf!” The nurse greeted her. Ethan’s mouth gaped wide open, his head felt like it was spinning due to the dots he connected. So there were two people who dropped by this particular Pokemon Center, an unknown boy and a girl, named Leaf, that apparently looks like him. Leaf said earlier she had to see _him_ , her look-alike? He felt like steam was coming out both of his ears as he thought long and hard about it. For being completely lost in thought, Leaf and the nurse have already finished up their conversation and she was about to leave. Ethan snapped out of his thoughts and followed after the girl.

“Why’re you following me?” She asked, annoyed.

“Well, we’re both going up to Mt. Silver, aren’t we?”

“Mmh, I suppose…”

“So, who’s the guy? The nurse said you apparently look like him. Is he your brother?”

Leaf didn’t respond to that, she stopped for a moment to pick up and carry her Eevee. She continued walking, trying not to pay mind to Ethan.

“Personal, right… How about you ask me some questions since you don’t want to answer mine?”

“Fine, I guess I can do that. Hm, what’s your name? And where are you from? That Typhlosion of yours certainly isn’t around Kanto.”

“Heheh! I’m Ethan of New Bark Town, Johto and I’m 15 years old! I received all badges from Johto and Kanto!” He introduced himself with pride.

“You have all Kanto badges, eh? I see, so you’ve met that guy… Well, nice to meet you Ethan. You already heard my name but, I’m Leaf of Pallet Town.”

Once they’ve entered the entryway of Mt. Silver Leaf called for Lapras on the lake with a waterfall flowing down. Ethan was in awe of his surroundings, the glistening water and the light from above the walls hitting down to its surface. He wondered how he’ll scale the mountain, he wants to train his pokemon and reach the summit.

“This is where we’ll part ways, Ethan.”

“Huh, already? Do you know how to reach the top?”

“I’ve been visiting this mountain for six years, of course I do.”

“Will you tell me how-”

“No, figure it out yourself. Also, don’t even think about telling the Viridian Gym Leader about anything here. … There’s nothing for him.” Leaf proceeded with her Lapras and her Eevee sitting on top of her head, leaving the boy’s range.

“Thanks for your help… Because of that I’m gonna tell Blue everything here! Just… what do you have against him, Leaf?” Ethan sighed to himself and had Typhlosion use rock climb to scale the mountain. He exited the first passage in his view and carefully walked around the lower mountain surface. He looked up the mountain again. His eyes slowly rolling up, seeing the trees and the grounds slowly fade into snow from the peak. His mouth was gaping open, fascinated by the view from up top and below him. He can see the Kanto region from where he stands. 

“Let’s keep going!” After admiring the view, he continued his way up on the mountain, fighting any wild pokemon that came by.

* * *

“Haa… haa… you really move around this place, a lot. Are you sure you don’t want to come home yet? It’s been six years already.” Leaf was panting, she slid herself down the walls and sat next to her Eevee, giving it a belly rub. The boy she spoke to shrugged then he wiped off the sweat dripping down his forehead and put his arms through his jacket’s sleeves. He bent down and looked into his bag, finding a treat to feed his Pikachu with.

“You know, there’s a young boy scaling up this mountain. He’s energetic and upbeat, oh and he came from Johto.”

The boy stood up in surprise and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders with a snack in his mouth. He hid his expression with his cap, underneath his eyes sparkled. “... will you tell me more… about him?” He spoke softly, but loud enough for Leaf to hear.

Leaf stared at him and smiled. “You look pumped up. I guess it’s because I've always been your opponent… But thanks for helping me and my pokemon train with you… It really helped me to get here legitimately instead of always having to sneak past the guards! So annoying…” She huffed and crossed her arms. “Anyways, about that boy… His name is Ethan and he told me he has all badges from Johto and Kanto!”

He gripped tightly on the brim of his cap when he heard the words “all badges” and “Kanto.” His heart raced a little faster.

“I know… It means he met _him_. Don’t worry, I told him not to tell.” Leaf stood up and walked over to the boy, rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. But he shook his head, making her look puzzled. He won’t say what he’s thinking and Leaf can’t figure it out from there. “... Well, if anything happens, you know I'm always here for you, Red.”

* * *

Ethan made it to the snowy parts of the mountain, he decided he’d rest himself and his pokemon in an empty cave. He laid down on the cold, rocky floor, facing up at the ceiling to catch his breath.

“Ahhhh… I’m so tired from climbing, my legs are so sore. Hey, Ty–” Before Ethan can give Typhlosion a command, she started a fire for her master’s warmth. “Heh, you read my mind! You’re such a good girl.” He gave her head a hug and rubbed her face, then laid back down again. He crossed his legs and rested his head against his hands, wondering when he would reach the top of the summit. He wished he could contact anyone on his pokegear, but of course there wouldn’t be service from this height in the wild. “ _I wonder where Leaf went… and that guy the nurse and Leaf mentioned._ ” Ethan closed his eyes and drifted off for a nap.

* * *

Typhlosion roared, startling Ethan into waking up. “AHHHH–! O-oh… It was only you, haha… You scared me, girl!” He rubbed the back of his head, feeling chills down his spine. He noticed the fire was already out but he does feel ready to start exploring again. He stood up and did his stretches before heading out the cave to scout through the mountain again.

On his way, he found some useful items for his pokemon. He wondered how they all got here considering he only knows at least two people have been here recently. Then continued forward, training himself and his pokemon on the way. Eventually, he entered a passage that looked like a camping area. “ _This must be where that guy stayed! Maybe Leaf is nearby, too! Heh, she'll have to explain everything then._ ” He was all smug from his own thoughts with his hand on his chin. 

Ethan went forward and noticed he could climb up the walls with one exit on top. “ _This might be it!_ ” He got onto Typhlosion’s back as she climbed the rocks on the wall. On their way up, he heard Leaf commanding her Eevee and the opponent’s Pikachu. The noises got closer and closer, until the battle cries stopped. He stayed out of sight, eavesdropping on Leaf and her opponent.

“Ahh… I still can’t beat you! Just how much do you train?!”

Ethan couldn’t hear the other respond, if he even spoke at all.

“Well, we should probably head back. I have a feeling that boy is already here.” 

He heard their footsteps drag across the snowy grounds, getting closer and closer.

“Ah! Ethan! You got here quicker than I thought…” Leaf jumped when she saw him, clutching her chest. Red came up behind her, also surprised by Ethan’s presence. He waved a shy hello.

“Woah– You two really do look a lot like each other! Except he has a build, and you don't. Not even in your ch–” 

“Finish that sentence and I’ll throw you off this mountain!!” She sighs, “Well, now that you've seen him in person… This is my brother, Red. He’s an amazing trainer! He loves pokemon, a lot! Although, he doesn’t say much. But please don’t force him to talk, he only does if he feels it's necessary.” She stroked her long side hair, looking a little saddened. Red walked up to Ethan and smiled at him, offering his hand for a handshake. His Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and landed on the top of Typhlosion’s head. 

Before Ethan shook the other’s hand, he stared at Red for a little longer. Processing where he’s heard the name before… “Oh my Arceus!! You’re THE Red?? How did I not figure it out earlier?! You were the other Kanto Champion! Then you disappeared… But still! I feel so honored to meet you! I looked up to you and your rival when I heard about the two of you!” He happily shook Red’s hand. Then he looked over to Leaf, “I can’t believe you’re his sister! How come no one knows about you?”

“Well… I was kind of a shut in at the time and I was a little intimidated by Red’s rival… But now is different! I'm ready to explore the world!”

“I see… I guess that’s kind of reasonable. But um anyways! Red, I would like to have a battle with you!” Ethan made eye contact with Red and he nodded in acceptance. Pikachu jumped off of Typhlosion, and went ahead with its trainer. Ethan looked back at Typhlosion with excitement, nodding his head at her then followed after Red and Pikachu.

* * *

“Huh?! I lost already??” Ethan fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Red who adjusted his cap and approached his opponent. Offering a hand to help him up. “W-wow… You really are amazing! I had fun battling you! I want to have a rematch again whenever I feel ready!” The boy beamed with joy and Red gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading back in, Ethan coming after.

Leaf healed both boys’ pokemon and gave each a water bottle. It was silent, all three trainers were just playing with and treating their pokemon. “Say, Red… How come you disappeared for this long?” Ethan broke the silence, only for it to become silent again. The campfire’s crackle and the gusting wind from outside filled the atmosphere.

“Huh? Is it because of something personal? I assumed it was because of training but… Sorry for asking.”

“Listen, Ethan…” Leaf spoke up, but Red tapped on her shoulder and shook his head. He whispered something to her, which made her eyes widened. “What?! You want to come back home? … Just for a visit? So, you're not going to stay…? …I see. I guess that's fine, mom is still worried, you know? Don’t worry, I still haven’t told her about you, only how I still continue to look for you.”

Ethan could barely hear what they were talking about, he’s saddened because he feels left out. Typhlosion snuggled up against him to help cheer up.

“Sorry about that but… We’ll be going, and you should head back, too.” Leaf looked back at Ethan, who was still petting his pokemon. When he realized what Leaf said, he brought his head up. “Wait– you’re _both_ returning home? To Pallet Town? That's–! Oh man, I should tell Bl–”

“Don’t! Don’t tell him, please… It’s best for Red and I avoid him… I never met him myself but–” Leaf clenched her fists, trembling in place. She tried to calm down and tell Ethan again, “We have our reasons to avoid him, and I don’t want you to know it.” 

Ethan looked over to Red, he looked like he wanted to say something to his sister but he didn’t have the courage to. This bothered Ethan, so he thought to speak his mind on their personal situation. “I know you’re twins and mean a lot to each other but… Leaf, you shouldn’t speak for Red! I don’t know what your guys’ situation is with Blue but– you can’t avoid him forever and you know it! You’re gonna have to face him someday, whether it's today, tomorrow, the next day, whatever! So–”

“I get it! I get it… I just… I don’t want Red to get hurt again… _Sighs._ Anyway… I’ll see you around, Ethan.” She helped Red pack and went back out to the summit, hearing their flying pokemon being summoned and its wings flapping. They left. Ethan sighed and got up. He thought he should head back down, he probably has some missed phone calls.

* * *

Ethan rested in the League Reception Gate for a little bit, looking through his phone to check if he missed anything. There were no missed calls or messages, other than his mom telling him to stop by the pokemart for items she bought. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. “ _I want to tell Blue about Red. Maybe I’ll say I met a trainer up on Mt. Silver._ ”

He dialed Blue's number and hoped he would pick up.

“Hello? Blue speaking.”

“Ah, Blue! Hey, guess what?”

“Oh, Ethan… Listen, I’m not in the mood for idle chatter.”

“No wait– listen… There was this really strong trainer I met on Mt. Silver!”

“What?! You went to Mt. Silver? Man, gramps wouldn’t let me go! So, who’s this strong trainer?”

Ethan pouted, “C’mon… Well, here’s a hint: I lost to said trainer.”

“...”

“H-hello?”

“Ethan… do you know about the other young Kanto Champion?”

“Well, yeah of course! I looked up to the two of you!”

“... Was it him?”

“Bingo!” Ethan said with a spark, but he noticed Blue sounded more down than when he picked up.

“I– I see… Is he still up there?”

“No… But I do know where he went!”

“Where?!”

“Woah, woah, woah… I’ll tell you if you tell me what you and he did when you were younger!”

Blue scratched the back of his head, hesitating to give an answer. He knows this is a chance to make amends but, is now really the right time? He sighed and answered, “Fine… Meet me at Cinnabar Island, we’ll talk there.”

“Ehhh? Why there?! Why not your g– Ah, he hung up on me…” Ethan took a deep breath and slammed his face into his hands. “ _What did I just do?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a longer chapter than the first two, I'll probably continue to attempt writing longer chapters which will be awhile but, you know... I am not the best writer out there but I wanted to write A Silent Voice AU for reguri and thus... here we are! i hope you continue to read


	4. Reunion

Blue waited for Ethan outside nearby the Pokemon Center at Cinnabar Island. As he waited, he thought back to the start of his adventure. Thinking about all the things he did to hurt Red put a pit in his stomach, he wishes to kill his past self. As he thought deeper, he started hearing his inner voices say that it's all his fault, everyone hates him, dying would solve everything, and “I’m sorry.” Without realizing, he’s been covering his ears and tears were streaming down his face. Then Ethan tapped on his shoulders, asking if he's alright. Blue slowly uncovered his ears without making any eye contact and stood up straight. He wiped away his tears and took a deep breath before opening his mouth again.

“Hey Ethan, you got here quick.” Blue gave him a false smile and looked anywhere but the younger boy’s eyes.

“Y-yeah… But you didn't answer my question, are you alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” An obvious lie, Ethan just saw him crying.

“... Okay then. Well, I want to hear your story first!” He smiled and sat on the ground, “if there’s any painful parts, you can skip it. Just tell me about the fun you had!”

Blue’s smile turned genuine, but awkward. At least he has someone that’s willing to listen how _amazing_ this trainer was. He tried telling his sister and grandpa before but he was either dismissed or compared to. He sat down next to Ethan and began to tell him about his adventure and how he trained hard to become the Kanto Champion. Ethan listened intently, giving him wows and compliments. After telling the boy about his journey, he thought about giving him a brief explanation on Red.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you thought me awful for this but,” he took a deep breath and clenched his fist. “I… used to bully Red. And the reason I want to see him again is because I want to make amends. I want to try and be his friend. It’s fine if you don't tell me where he is I just–”

“That’s alright! You're not as bad as you think, you grew up and you're learning to be a better person than you were. Hey, why don’t we hang out for a little longer? I want to know more about you!” Ethan stood up and reached out his hand to help Blue up.

“I-I mean sure, but–”

The boy summoned his flying pokemon, telling Blue to hop on even if he has his own pokemon to fly on. Blue felt very puzzled but sat behind Ethan and took off to the skies. “I don’t know where we should go, actually, eheheh… Oh, I know! Let's visit Johto! Have you been there before?”

“Only a few times as an errand for my gramps. I never really explored the region.”

“Well, you’re in luck! I’ll show you a city or two and then we can continue tomorrow!”

Ethan’s pokemon picked up its speed and headed towards Johto.

* * *

“Oh, Red! You’re really here and alive… You've really grown!” His mother gave him a tight hug and Pikachu gave her a pat on the head. “And Pikachu, you've really taken good care of my son!”

Red pulled his cap down in embarrassment and gave his mother a hug. He told her that he’ll only be staying for a few months before heading off again. To not strain her heart any further, he promises to keep in touch once he leaves. She nods in acceptance and smiles, “Welcome home.”

Leaf was about to head out to go over to Professor Oak’s lab and tell him about Red, but he followed after her. “Huh? You want to show up in person? But–” Red shook his head, letting her know that it’ll be alright. He wants to do this on his own, he appreciates Leaf’s help but he doesn't need any more hand holding. “Right, sorry… I know you can handle things on your own but I just can't forgive him!” Red gave her a head pat then went outside to visit the lab.

It was closed but then he heard a familiar voice and turned to that direction.

“Ah, it’s really you, Red! Welcome back. I'm happy to see you doing well, and I see Pikachu’s been doing well, too. I've never seen such incredible partners like the two of you!” Professor Oak gave a hearty laugh and shook Red’s hand. He unlocked the laboratory and told Red to come in and take a seat. “What have you been doing these past couple years?”

Red reached into his pocket and showed him a small notebook and a couple of photos from Mt. Silver. Professor Oak was amazed by his journaling and pictures. He asked him a few questions and told Red about his research, while Red listened intently and gestured his answers, occasionally writing down his words.

“I’m sure Leaf told you what has changed in Kanto, correct?” 

Red nodded his head then looked down to the floor, fidgeting his fingers with his jacket’s zipper.

“You’re thinking about Blue, hm? I haven't told him anything about you. But here’s something he told me…”

The teen sat up straight, curious about what his old rival had said.

“One time he asked me, ‘is it possible to miss someone you were always mean to?’ and I thought he just misses bullying you but when I looked into his eyes, it was regret.”

Red put his hand over his heart, feeling it ache a little. Pikachu rubbed his face against his trainer’s, trying to cheer him up. Red rubbed his pokemon’s cheek with his index finger, then using his hand to caress against his fur.

“Then a second time he told me, ‘I want to be Red’s friend.’ That boy really changed and I'm proud of him for learning to become better. He's become a lot more caring and loving with his pokemon as well!” 

The trainer felt a sense of relief but his heart and stomach still felt aching. He stood up and thanked Professor Oak for talking with him. “It’s no problem, Red! You can always stop by the lab anytime, take care.”

The sun was already set. When Red was walking back home, he noticed two trainers in front of the neighboring house. Once he realized it was Blue and Ethan, he quickly entered his house without greeting either of them. Turns out he isn’t entirely ready to meet with Blue or that he’s waiting for him instead.

“Thank you for showing me some bits of Johto, Ethan. Despite traveling around often, I haven't enjoyed exploring this much in awhile,” Blue smiled.

“Any time! We’ll continue tomorrow, alright? Actually– do you mind if you show me around Kanto? I know what I said, but I haven't explored the region entirely yet.”

“I don’t mind at all. And before you go, why are you doing this with me?”

“Why not? We're friends now, aren't we? You're really cool and fun to hang around with!” Ethan smiled brightly.

“Friends… _To be honest, I don't think I ever had a real friend. I always pushed them away or just saw them as a rival. I was always so focused on traveling and running errands that I never really found time for others…_ I- I see.”

“Mhm! Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Ethan hopped onto his pokemon and started flapping its wings.

“Right… I’ll be in Viridian City early morning, so meet me there.”

The boy nodded his head and took flight. Blue took a deep breath and sighed. He took a glance at the house next to his, noticing the top floor’s lights were on. But he paid no mind to it, thinking it was just Red’s mom cleaning a room.

* * *

Although Blue doesn't really like fighting his challengers at the moment, he battled a few to pass the time as he waited for Ethan. Some trainers came back for a rematch to earn the Earth Badge. He looked over to his ace trainers conversating, believing they're all talking about him. _“I'm surprised he's back again and battling more than one. I thought he would just give up soon, he clearly can't handle being a gym leader.” “I saw him fly around with the trainer he fought yesterday! You think he's ordering him around as he pleases? Poor kid.” “This guy really thinks he could change, everyone knows what he did. I wish he disappeared instead of his rival!”_

Blue sighed to himself, trying to keep up his front. “ _It's been years and I still believe in these things… I'm really pathetic._ ” He looked forward and just noticed a trainer in front of him, ready for a battle. Blue prepared himself and did his usual speech then got into a battle.

He closed the gym for the day and received a phone call from Ethan.

“Ah–! So sorry, I’ll be on my way soon!”

“It’s fine, I just closed my gym for the day. I’m just taking a rest in the Pokemon Center.”

A few moments after the call, Ethan came into the center. “I'm sorry for being late!”

“You're fine, Ethan.” Blue stood up and his stomach rumbled. “Let's get something to eat first, and we’ll walk around some cities, alright?” Ethan nodded, he was hungry as well.

While they had lunch together, Blue asked a question his friend found odd. “So, um… You know how we’re friends now, right? Well, what does it mean to be a friend? Are there requirements to be one?” Ethan just stared at him as he took a bite of his food. “Never mind, that was really stupid.”

“Oh no, no! It’s alright. Hehe, you kind of remind me of my rival! So… you want to know what it means to be a friend?”

Blue nodded awkwardly.

“There are no requirements to be a friend! Once your heart is settled, that's that! You'll then always look after them whether you realize it or not. Just like how we trainers are with our pokemon. They have our backs and we always have theirs!”

“I see…”

“Did you have no human friends before?” Ethan laughed. That question felt like a shot through Blue’s heart. He did have one but, “ _It’s my fault!_ ”

“Sorry- that was probably insensitive for me to say… Well no more dwelling on the past, Blue! There’s only the here and now.”

“Right…”

After eating, Blue showed some parts of Kanto Ethan hasn't seen yet. During the middle of exploring, he spoke up, stopping them in their tracks.

“So you know how I said I knew where Red went?”

“Don’t tell me you lied.”

“No, of course not! I just delayed it a little because I wanted to prepare you to meet and talk with him! How do you feel now?” Ethan stood in front of Blue, bending forward with hands on his hips.

“Err… To be honest, I'm not sure. I appreciate your gesture but–”

“You know what, good enough. Let’s go!” He called for his flying pokemon and dragged Blue with him.

“Wait–!”

* * *

Blue and Ethan landed back in Pallet Town. Ethan gripped onto Blue’s wrists tightly so he wouldn’t escape. They stood in front of a house.

“Um, that's my house.”

“Oh, I knew that. Hahaha…” They walked to the next house, and knocked on the door. Leaf answered the door, noticing Ethan first. Before she opened her mouth, she met eyes with Blue for the first time, then slammed the door in their faces.

“Ethan, who was that? She… looked like–”

After a few moments, the door opened again. Leaf stepped outside this time and closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, clearly unhappy to see the teen behind Ethan.

“What did I tell you? I told you we wanted to avoid–”

“Anyways, Blue, this is Leaf! She’s Red’s twin sister!” Ethan introduced them to each other, Blue smiled awkwardly, while Leaf’s eye twitched.

“I didn't know he had a twin–”

“That's because I hid away from you! Even when you were nicer back then, you were still scary.” She pouted. Blue has only been receiving arrows piercing through his heart, today is not his day. 

“Is Red home, Leaf?” Ethan let go of Blue and stood right next to him, trusting he won't run away.

“I’ll tell you if this guy goes away!” 

“Aw, don't be like that! I’ll just keep coming back here with Blue and–”

“Why are you butting into our lives?”

“Why are you always speaking for Red?”

“To protect him from–”

Blue slowly backed away, he does not want to deal with this any further. But before he could successfully flee, the door opened. Leaf looked behind her and was shocked to see Red open it. Blue’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the teen behind Leaf, but ran off without saying anything. Red squeezed through Leaf and the doorway and chased after Blue.

“Red, what are you–?!” His sister followed behind and Ethan tagged along.

“This is why you shouldn't always speak for him and let him do his own thing! I know you have good intentions but… c'mon! If Red wants to see Blue, then you should let him!” Ethan ran right next to Leaf, trying to balance his breathing and talking as they gave chase.

“What do you know? Blue might be deceiving you and just wants to hurt my brother again!”

“I could ask the same to you! You never even talked to the guy, give him a chance!”

“... Kh, touché. Hold it–” Leaf stopped Ethan with her arm and dragged him behind a tree.

“What is it?”

“They're talking…” 

“Can you hear them cause I can't,” Ethan peeked from the tree trunk.

“Loud and clear, I have very good hearing.”

“Can you tell me what they're saying?”

Leaf stayed silent as she listened in their conversation, “Oh, you’re wondering about that guy? Yeah I don’t know him, he dresses like a loser. Can’t believe someone like me actually lost–”

“Hey! Tell me what they're actually saying!” Ethan raised his voice, but Leaf shushed him for being too loud. The two curious trainers eavesdropped on Red and Blue, who are finally reunited after several years.

* * *

“So, um… Tell me if this is insensitive but, can you really not talk at all?” Blue asked, wanting to know a little more about Red’s mutism. He shook his head no.

“Wait– you can actually?”

Red nodded, he had a feeling Blue’s going to ask more about it so he took out his small journal and began writing down some words. He scoot closer to Blue so he can read as he writes.

“It’s complicated. To put it simply, I can talk with those I feel safe with. Even then, I still don't say a lot.” He chuckled softly.

“Oh, I see. _I want to avoid bringing up any bad memories so…_ Hey um, how's Pikachu?” When Blue mentioned him, Red realized he wasn't around, remembering that he was resting on his mother's lap. He frowned that he's not with him this time.

“Still at home? I'm sure he’s doing just fine. I'm sorry that I'm taking your time though.” 

Red shook his head, assuring him it’s fine.

“After you left, I haven't been the same as before. Which is a good thing but… Agh, how do I say this?” Blue rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say. He sighed and tried to make eye contact with Red, without averting his eyes anywhere.

“I want us to be friends.”

Red’s eyes widened at his words. Blue slapped himself hard, “ _He asked that when we were back on S.S. Anne! Argh! Why was I like that? We could have stayed friends if–_ ” he looked back at Red, who had tears forming in the corner of his eyes, hiding his face behind his journal.

“Ah- Don’t cry! I’m… I'm sorry…” Blue hung his head down, ashamed that he made him cry again. 

Leaf crossed her arms, “Making Red cry is all he's good at. This is why I don't want them to meet!”

“Shh, keep listening! Look!” Ethan pointed at Red, who was holding his hand out to Blue.

Blue looked down at Red’s offering hand, confused as to why he is. Then saw his soft smile.

“Y- you want us to be friends?”

Red nodded.

Blue’s hands were trembling but he managed to shake Red’s hand. His heart was beating rapidly, he let go of his hand quickly. “I… I'm happy to be your friend, Red.”

Leaf slumped back against the trunk, “But, why?”

“Ahhh, I'm so proud of him!” Ethan exclaimed and stretched. 

“Red, just what are you really thinking?”

Both Leaf and Ethan walked back home, talking about the two boys and wondered how they’ll get along from now on.

* * *

“What do you usually do when you're not traveling around or training?”

Red seemed unsure, since he just got back.

“I- I’m sure you'll figure it out… Should we head back? Your sister is probably worried.” Red agreed and got up, heading back home with Blue following after.

As they strolled down the path, Blue talked more with Red. 

“Did gramps tell you anything?”

Red nodded, covering his grin with his hand as he thought back to his visit to the lab. Blue’s face flushed when he noticed the nod, “T-that old geezer! … No point in hiding it now. _Sighs._ Yeah, I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since you left! It's embarrassing to admit it, even now. But being friends doesn't mean I’ll stop considering you my rival!” He shoved Red playfully, but he flinched at the touch. Blue was going to apologize, but he shoved him back and smirked.

“Why you– C’mere!” Blue put him into a headlock, rubbing his fist into Red’s face. But Red managed to slip out of his arm and took his revenge, both laughing together. Eventually, he released him from his grasp.

“I never said this but… You’re quite muscular and taller than I am! I was the taller one and now… How unfair!” Blue crossed his arms. 

“I’m still in shock that I got to see you again, I'm glad… and I hope you are too.” He smiled. Red smiled back, happy to see Blue again, starting off with good terms.

* * *

They both returned to Pallet Town as the sun is setting.

“Hey, uh… If you want to hang out, just let me know. I’ll let you know as well, okay?”

Red tipped his cap to him, before heading back into his house.

“You sure took your sweet time to come back home! I kept calling you!” Daisy was ticked off. “C’mon, it's dinner time, let's eat.”

Blue took his shoes off and set it aside and walked into the dining room. He sat across from Daisy and started eating, but she was staring at him.

“What?”

“Well, you look like you had a good day, which is rare. What happened?”

Blue clicked his tongue, but he smiled. “Red’s back home.”

Daisy slammed her hands against the table and stood up. “What?! And you're smiling about it, too! Tell me!”

“Jeez, relax! We’re still eating, you know.”

“Fine, but you must tell me what happened.”

…….

“Ahhh… I see. That's good. I still can't believe he has a sister, too! We’ve never seen her.”

“She told me I was scary so she hid herself away.”

“Heh, I could see why.”

“Shut up!”

“Well, it's about time you got some real friends! I'm happy for you.”

“Whatever… I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for the food.”

Blue went up the stairs and flopped onto the old futon. His room was still empty, nor could he be bothered to buy anything to fill it up again. He looked over to his calendar that was ripped apart, then stared up at the ceiling. “ _... Thanks for today, Red._ ”

* * *

Red was up in his room, sitting at his desk with Pikachu sleeping on his lap. He wrote in a separate journal about how his day went.

 _I finally met up with Blue again. To be honest, I was really nervous, which is why I couldn't bring myself to greet Blue when I saw him yesterday. But today, I thought it was now or never. And turns out he was the same, too. While I was with him, I noticed he changed a lot. He was more gloomy and awkward than when we were kids. Not only that, he looked thin. I wonder what happened to him after I left. Aside from my worries of him, an improvement of his is how he treated me. He was more gentle and sensitive. Although he still was a little arrogant. Still, I'm glad that I–_ Red scratched away the rest of this part. 

_I had a great day, and I look forward to more. Thank you for today, Blue._


	5. With Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry for taking long and giving out a short chapter. i'm burnt out on everything really, but i'll get back up on my feet soon!

It was a Sunday afternoon, Blue was informed about someone sneaking into the gym. Like any other day, he didn’t feel bothered to check it out but it still concerns him. First off, how did they get in and why the gym of all places? There wasn’t anything for them. When Blue went to go and investigate, he saw someone laying near the gym leader’s stand. As he got closer, he thought he was seeing someone familiar, and he was correct.

“Leaf? Is that you?” He crawled up to Leaf. He tapped on her arm and she sat up and turned to face Blue.

“Ugh… What is it?”

Blue scrunched his nose and pinched between the bridge, “Don’t ‘ugh’ or ‘what is it’ me! You broke into my gym and now you're sleeping here.”

“Mmh, right…” She fell back again.

“Why are you here?”

Her stomach started rumbling nor did she answer Blue’s question.

“Not gonna answer, huh? Fine, I’ll leave you be.” As soon as he got up, he felt his wrist trapped.

“That’s rude… Leaving a girl all alone here to starve.”

“You wouldn’t answer so–”

“Jeez, here I thought you had a change of heart. Turns out you’re only trying to make yourself feel better.”

“Kh–! … I'm sorry. Listen, you don’t have to answer. Get up, I’ll get you something to eat.” Blue helped Leaf stand up, her hair was a mess and a little dirty. She brushed it off with her free hand, and thought about her day.

* * *

After eating, Leaf buried herself into her arms. She sighed and scratched her head, “You want to know why I was in your gym?”

Blue directs his eyes towards her, interested in what she’ll tell him.

“I kind of… pissed off Red.” She poked her head out with her guilty eyes. Leaf keeps sighing every time she thinks about it. “Then I kind of just… broke into your gym, I guess.”

“Must have done something really stupid if you managed to piss him off.” Blue snickers. Leaf threw a crumpled up wrapper at him and she sat up, resting her head on her hand. 

“As if I’m worse than you.” 

“Still won’t let it go, huh?” He slumped back into his chair with his arms crossed. Then there was silence between these two, they listened and stared at the bustling crowd. 

“So, after this will you go straight back home?” Blue spoke up again, only resulting in Leaf’s shrugging. He sighed and stood next to her, “Then, we’re going.”

She looked at him puzzled and scrunched her nose.

“Go where?”

“I’m inviting you to my house. It’s better than staying at my gym, right?”

She's flustered by his invitation, but Blue didn’t pick up on that nor gave it a second thought.

“Then I might as well go home, right? I don’t want anyone seeing me enter your house.” She scoffs and sighs.

“I guess… I kind of wanted you to meet my sister, too.”

“That makes me want to accept your invitation less! What if she thinks I’m–”

Blue starts laughing at her, “Pfft– As if I’d date someone like you!”

“You–! This is why I don’t like you!” Leaf stands up and shakes Blue by the shoulders.

“Sorry, sorry. I already told her about you and what your relationship is with Red. It’ll be fine. Plus, she gives pokemon the best massages.”

“Mmmmh… Fine, I’ll go with you. Just for Eevee, he deserves a nice treatment.” She averts her eyes to her pocket where she held the pokeball her Eevee is kept in. Then they gathered their trash and threw it away before heading back home.

* * *

When they arrived back in Pallet Town, Leaf glanced over at her house where most of the lights were off. She thought he wasn’t home, likely out training with his pokemon or revisiting his favorite spots. Blue called Leaf in, she sighs and follows after him.

Daisy saw two people come in from the corner of her eye as she was pouring herself some tea, “Welcome home, Blue. … You brought home a girlfriend?” She chuckles, gesturing her hand to tell him she's just kidding. Blue sighs and sits across from her, Leaf sits next to him.

“You must be Leaf, right?” Daisy brought out two more teacups, handing the tea to the younger teens. “What brings you here?”

“Um, Blue told me you can give massages to pokemon… And I thought my Eevee would appreciate it.” Leaf summons her Eevee onto her lap, rubbing his fur and scratching under his chin. He purrs and rubs himself against her stomach.

Daisy lightens up and claps her hands together. “Oh, I'd be happy to! He’s adorable and he looks happy with you! When and where did you catch him?”

“Oh…” Leaf’s smiles softly, “well, Red gave him to me before he left. I’m so happy he did. Eevee’s one of my bestest friends in the whole world!” Eevee cries out in joy, agreeing with his trainer. Leaf chuckles and gives him a heartfelt hug.

Blue finishes his tea and washes his cup in the sink. Before he went up his first step, he told Leaf “Follow me, I… want to show you something.” 

Leaf furrows her eyebrows, then again, if he were to do something to her, his sister would know and tell. She sighs and gently hands Eevee to Daisy, “He’s very friendly and loves other humans he knows he could trust.” Then she hesitantly follows behind Blue.

Leaf’s surprised to see an almost empty bedroom, she felt a depressing aura to it nor can she tell why. She looks out his window to see it's already dark out and noticed from across Red’s window wasn’t lit. “ _ He still must be out… _ ”

“Hey, come here. This is what I wanted to show you.” Blue was crouched down near his closet, he had a box in front of him and held up some pictures covered in dust. Leaf kneels next to him, barely making out the dusty photos. When Blue blew off its dirt, it revealed pictures of when Red and Blue were little kids and still friends. Red looks bashful while Blue had a wide smile on his face with his arm wrapped around Red.

Leaf smiles at the photo, but when she looked over to the boy next to her, he looked upset.

“I regret everything I’ve done to him. When I made our friendship spiral downward, I broke the frames these were kept in… Then I stuffed them into this shoebox and never opened it again.” He shuffles through the pictures that were packed with happiness and joy.

“... Why are you showing me this?”

“I don’t know.” He sighs and drops the images back into the box again. “I thought you’d like to see what was going on outside back then, since you shut yourself in and all.”

“It’s nice but, Red did tell me about those times back then. Haha, trying to convince me to come out and play with the two of you.” Leaf smiles awkwardly and strokes her hair. “... He told me everything about you and him,” her eyes became dark, but she takes a deep breath and smiles again. Blue felt shivers down his spine from her eyes. Then the doorbell rang and Leaf looked out the bedroom door.

“Do you usually have guests this late?” She asked.

“I suggest you go down first.”

She glances back at him and shrugs, leaving the upper floor. Blue slowly descends down stairs after her, trying to keep himself out of sight. Once Leaf came down, Red rushed up to her, giving her a squeeze. 

“A-ah! Red… I…”

Red whispers his apologies to her repeatedly.

“I… I’m sorry, too. And I’m fine, what about you?”

Red signs with his hands that he was actually out looking for her. As a last resort, he texted Blue about her and he showed the messages.

“E-eh? You didn’t have to do that! C’mon, you know I’m capable of looking after myself. Plus, I got Eevee with me!”

On cue, Eevee jumped off Daisy’s arms, stretching himself, and got picked up by Leaf. Red pulled his cap down and looked at her Eevee, giving him a ruffle on his chest. Red looks around the room to see if Blue was nearby, but he couldn’t spot him. He frowns but he nods his head to Daisy and smiles at her before leaving with Leaf.

“Thank you for having me… and Eevee says thank you for the wonderful massage.”

“Of course! You two are welcome here anytime!” Daisy smiles and closes the front door after their exit. She turns behind her to see her brother poking his head out the hallway. She sighs and places her hands on her hips, “What’s gotten into you? You told me you were on good terms with Red again! … I know you should take your time but, you know his stay here isn't permanent, and neither is yours soon!”

“I know that! I… I told him Leaf was here, isn’t that good enough?” 

“Blue Oak.”

“My bad, Daisy. … I don’t know, I feel like I don’t deserve to see him.”

She walks closer to her brother, giving him a rub on the shoulder. “Red wants to see you, too. If you really don’t deserve to see him or be his friend, then he wouldn’t have messaged you or came back here at all.”

“... Right. I’m going to bed, good night.” He heads back upstairs to his room.

“Wait you haven't–” she sighs, “good night.”

Blue lies awake on his uncomfortable futon, he reaches for his phone and taps on Red’s contact. He slowly starts typing, “Hey, Red! Are you free tomorrow? I was wondering if we could have a battle against each other for the first time in years. Just like old times! If not, then we could find another day. I’m curious and excited to see how strong you’ve become!” His hands tremble, causing him to send the message immediately. He threw his phone aside and turned over to his pillow and screamed into it. In an instant, his phone buzzed. He hesitantly turned it over and Red replied with a smile emote saying he’s looking forward to it. Blue dropped his phone and felt his face burn up, refusing to believe this is his reality.


	6. Communicating Hands

The sunlight was hitting through the window, shining onto the sleeping boy’s eyes. “Ugh… What time is it–” Blue sprung up from his sheets as soon as he checked on his phone that it was noon already. Then he remembers that he’s supposed to meet Red today. In a panic, he fumbled through his phone to check any missed messages. He sighed in relief when there wasn’t any and thought to shoot a text to him.

“ **Hey, I just woke up. Sorry about that… Are you still up to hang out today?** ”

In almost an instant, he already got a text back. _“He sure is quick to respond…”_

“ **I’m on my way out. I’ll be waiting outside :)** ”

 _“Aagh–! Already?!”_ Blue dropped his phone and rushed out of his bedroom for a quick shower. After washing up and dressing himself, he skipped down a few steps, nearly tripping and falling over.

“Good morning, Blue.” Daisy greets her young brother. Right next to her was Red who waved at him with a smile and Pikachu glaring at him. Blue felt a rush of blood up his body and awkwardly waved back at Red, “G-good morning. How long have you been waiting?”

Red mimics the numbers with his hands, but Blue tilts his head trying to figure out what he means.

“Er… twenty? O-oh! I’m sorry I made you wait.”

Red shakes his head, hoping it’d reassure him.

“We'll be going then! I’ll be back before it’s late.” Blue heads toward the door with Red following behind. 

When they stepped outside, Blue was greeted with a Charizard up in his face. “WAAAUGH–!” he scurries behind Red, who was chuckling and giving his Charizard a face rub. Blue coughs and crosses his arms, trying to act cool.

“So, what is he out for?”

Red hopped onto his pokemon and reached his hand out to Blue.

“Oh… I could just ride my Pidgeot. I don’t want to burden your Charizard.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Red pouts and pulls in Blue. 

“Okay, okay! Is there a place you have in mind that I don’t know about?” He straddles onto Charizard, trying to get comfortable. Red nods yes to his question and wraps Blue’s arms around his waist. Blue felt a sudden rush of blood to his head from his touch and hanging onto Red like this, even if his backpack was sort of in the way. Then they took flight, Blue hung on tighter with his arms and legs. Even if he’s traveled the sky numerous times, he could never get tired of the view below him and the surrounding scenery. He observed the flying Charizard, its flaming tail blowing along the wind and its gliding wings. It's doing amazing for carrying two tall people on its back. Blue wonders the full potential of its flight speed, _“Nothing could beat my Pidgeot, though!"_ Then he looked ahead of him, Pikachu’s tail was up in his face so he couldn’t see where they’re heading.

They’ve reached an outer part of Kanto within half an hour. Blue jumped off the Charizard and looked at the horizon ahead of him, “ _Huh, you can see the Indigo Plateau from here._ ” Then he notices Red walking farther and quickly catches up to him and his pokemon. The further they walked the more snow faded in. Blue holds his arms together and chatters his teeth. He shakily summoned his Pidgeot and walked under its wing for warmth. Red stops in his tracks and sets his backpack aside. His eyes widened when he saw Blue shivering under Pidgeot, but silently snickered as he thought of him like a Pidgey. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Blue.

“Um… T-thank you? Y-you didn’t h-have to… And what do y-you look s-s-so sorry f-for?”

Red opened his mouth, but no voice came out, so he shakes his head and points towards the battlefield ahead of them. Blue slips his arms through Red’s sleeves and takes a look in front of him. He’s amazed by the setup, as if someone has been here countless times.

“Where are we? And were you the one who set this up? I’m impressed!” Blue smiles and runs to the field.

Red stands on the opposite side of Blue and steadied his position with Pikachu calling out its battle cry. Blue was getting pumped up and turned towards his Pidgeot, signaling it to stay put until he calls for him.

“Hey Red, I don't want to bring this up but for the sake of old times… Remember the Eevee that was supposed to be yours? Well, take a look at this!” Blue threw out his pokeball, summoning his Umbreon. Red’s eyes shined in excitement with his gaping mouth. He grips onto the brim of his cap and points towards the Umbreon, and Blue commands his pokemon to ready an attack.

As their teams battled against each other, both trainers had fiery burning in their eyes. Their hearts thump through their chests as sweat drips down their jaws and drops onto the earthly grounds. They eventually were down to their last pokemon, who they had called back from the start of their battle, an evolved Eevee against Pikachu. This reminded them of their first battle together, when they had begun their adventures. It was exciting at first, but Blue feels his heart gradually sink.

 _“No! I was having fun for once! Not this…”_ He began to lose focus, which worried his pokemon. _“I’m sorry, Red.”_

Blue stood still, not moving a single muscle, neither was his Umbreon. A chilling wind blew through the silence. Red stared at his opponent, clueless on why he hasn’t done anything. Pikachu looked back at its trainer, awaiting its command. Umbreon speaks in hopes of its master snapping out of it. Its eyes had a burning passion in battling and was waiting for Blue. He stares back into his pokemon below him, then looks up to his opponent who never lost his passion. He chuckles to himself, “You’re right, Umbreon. I’m sorry for delaying. Now then…” Blue points toward his rival’s pokemon, “Use dark pulse!” 

Red reacted quickly and silently commanded Pikachu to attack. Then as both pokemon caused a collision with their attacks, a mixture of smoke and dirt was created. Red and Blue protect their faces and eyes with their arms, then scan the center of the battlefield. Once the dust cleared up, it revealed that Umbreon fainted and Pikachu looked like it's about to collapse. Blue took a deep breath and dropped to the floor, calling back his fainted pokemon. Red ran up to his Pikachu and gave him a squeeze and countless pats on the head. His mouth moves and his pokemon responds back.

Blue stood up and walked over to his rival with his hand out. “That was a close one. G-good job…”

Red smiles and shakes his hand. Blue tries to touch Pikachu’s face but gets shocked instead.

* * *

They decided to take a small break before heading back down to Kanto, healing each other’s teams.

 _“He didn't catch onto what I was feeling back there, right? I know years have passed since then but it always comes back to haunt me. We’re okay now so… Why do I still feel so much pain? Maybe I shouldn't have–”_ Red taps on Blue’s shoulder with a worried look on his face. He stares at Red for a moment then quickly averts his eyes to the floor.

“Heh, what’s the worried look for? I had fun battling you! And, I hate to admit it but… You are so much stronger than I am. I still have a lot to learn and train up for!” Blue laughs.

Red sulks and shrugs, then takes out a notepad. Blue scoots closer to read as he writes down his words.

“You’re strong, too.” He moves his hand to the next line, but stops.

“I- I know that! I’m the Viridian Gym Leader, afterall!” 

A gust of wind blows through, flipping through the pages of Red’s notebook and he desperately tries to stop it. When he looks down to the book, he quickly covers it and hopes Blue didn’t read that.

“Did you write down dirty little secrets on that page? C’mon you can show me.” Blue nudges teasingly. Red shook his head and flipped through another blank page.

“I want to” He hesitates to write down the rest as his writing hand is visibly shaking.

“What is it you want to do? Whatever it is I’ll–”

Red continues writing messily, “ _teach you some sign language._ ” Then he shut his eyes, feeling slightly bashful.

“Is that all?”

“I find it easier to communicate with sign. You don’t have to do it yourself to talk with me. You talk and I sign.”

“Oh, I see. If it’s easier for you then, I’m willing to learn.” Blue smiles awkwardly. Red’s eyes lit up and clasped Blue’s hands together, making his notepad slide off his lap.

“Er… So, will you teach me the basics first?”

Red nods and picks up his notepad, “In person lessons, I’ll be mouthing the words, too. If I deem it's necessary, I'll use my notepad to explain or write it out.” Then he puts his journal away and sits his body facing Blue.

 _This is, ‘hello,’_ Red mouths and gestures his hand.

Blue mimics him _‘hello’_ as well, “I hope you don’t mind me copying you. I think it’d be quicker for me to learn that way.”

Red smiles and nods in understanding, continuing with the basic keys of sign language.

* * *

Before long, Blue jumps up and checks the time as the sun is starting to set. _“How did time fly by this fast?!”_ His stomach rumbles and so did Red’s. They quickly gathered their items and Red summoned his Charizard. Once they arrived back in Kanto, they dined in a nearby ramen shop.

”So,” Blue slurps the broth from its bowl, “how will you give me lessons or how often will you do it?”

Red whips out his phone and points at it, _I’ll message you._

“You’ll… message me? And will there be lessons everyday?”

Red gives it some thought for a moment, but only nods and finishes his ramen. They sat in silence, waiting for the bill. When they received it, they split the pay and left the shop. 

The moon shines onto the two trainers, with their pokemon out on their sides. Red and Blue walks back home to Pallet Town, in almost complete silence. There were pokemon wandering around quietly, and there were some that made cries throughout the night. Pikachu and Umbreon were like their guards to their trainers, sometimes chasing each other in circles around them.

“I’ve heard that you’re only staying here for a few months, right?” Blue looks over to Red, motioning his head a yes.

“I know I ask a lot of questions and you just got back a week ago but… What made you decide that?”

He puts his hands up but drops them, he only places his index finger on his lips, indicating _it’s a secret_.

“Heh, six years has passed and you're still a mystery.” Blue chuckles. 

“Oh, right. I might be busy this week and the following weeks after, but I can always find some time for y-you…” He softened his voice. Red smiles but also tilts his head, curious for what Blue does outside being a gym leader.

“You wanna know what I do? Well… I’ll tell you once I’m officially free.” He gave Red a cheeky grin. Red frowns and shrugs.

When they arrived back home, Red stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

_See you,_ he signed.

Blue smiles and signals back, "Smell ya later," and enters his house.

* * *

“Sooooo… How was your day?” Daisy grins from the table.

“Fine.” Blue was about to rush upstairs, but his sister got a hold of him.

“C’mon, you can tell me. …And I see it was more than fine.” She stares directly at Blue’s body, as he was still wearing Red’s jacket from earlier.

“Ack–! I forgot to return it to him…”

“You’re getting along with him just fine! He lends you his jacket and comes over to pick you up. Red certainly likes you!”

“I know, I know! I get it. And stop nagging me to tell you about my day. I’m showing that it’s been getting better, right?”

“Hey, don’t give me that! I’m just trying to be a good sister. Also, grandpa wants you at his lab tomorrow, just a reminder.”

“Right,” he gets out of Daisy’s grip and returns to his room. He looks outside his window and notices Red’s silhouette with a Pikachu. Blue finds his affection with pokemon admirable, it’s no wonder many paid more attention to him. … He sighs and looks into his closet where he kept the shoebox. He took out one childhood image and pinned it above his futon. Blue slides down the wall and buries himself in his knees, _“It’s better? Yeah right. I still feel the same as ever, maybe even worse now that I met him again. It shouldn’t be that way… Just what is this lingering feeling?”_

* * *

“Welcome back, Red! …Where’s your jacket?” Leaf pointed out. Red looked at his arms and realized Blue still had it, he would message him about it but felt embarrassed. Then he looks back at Leaf and whispers, “I gave it to him… because he was cold.”

“I can retrieve it back for you.”

Red shakes his head, assuring her it's fine, but she insisted, “well, at least tomorrow. It’s late.”

“You haven't been talking with that boy, have you?” Their mother called out from behind, “I know you two are old enough to do what you want but… I don’t want you hurt again.”

“Mom, we–” Leaf speaks up, but gets cut off.

“Mother knows best.”

Leaf clicks her tongue and heads upstairs, Red stood still and greeted his mom and signed a goodnight before following after his sister.

Alone in his room, playing with Pikachu for a little bit. Then he lays him down into his bed as Red sits at his desk, looking over his notepad. He kept a number of entries out of order and in different journals, but only he knows how to keep track and reorder them. He flips to the page that he hid from Blue, and as he reads it his eyes starts to well up. Pikachu woke up for a moment, sensing its friend’s sadness and nuzzled against his arm. Red wipes his tears away from his silent sobbing and gives his pokemon gentle pets. He hides his notepad away and gets ready for bed. Before he sets off to sleep, he sends a few sign language lessons to Blue. As they won’t be hanging out much this week, so he thought to try and make the best of it.

Leaf was standing outside his bedroom door that was slightly open enough to peek through the crack. She witnessed Red cry alone again. She gripped onto the journal she stole from him when they were kids, in it there were doodles of corpses and X markings. She slouched down their house’s walls and looked through the journal again, rereading the first few pages before it turned into her doodles. After looking through it again, she returned to her room and opened up a sketch pad, continuing to finish another drawing of a corpse. _“Red… just what exactly are you thinking?”_


	7. Rematch

Blue stepped outside and stretched in the morning sun. He takes a look at his surroundings, the usual kids having a battle together with their parents watching from afar, wild pokemon chasing each other around or fighting, then he spots Red nearby. Red had his legs in the riverbank, feeding some Magikarps that swam to him. Pikachu called out Blue in the distance, which grabbed Red’s attention to turn around. Their eyes lock and Red smiles,  _ good morning _ , he signs. Blue remains quiet and awkwardly waves at him, then speed walks into the lab.

“Hey, gramps, is this about the– Ethan what are you doing here?” He’s surprised to see him here instead of Oak.

“Oh hey, Blue! I came over here as Professor Oak wanted to hand me the National Pokedex! What about you?” Ethan showed off his new dex while having his Johto dex in another hand.

“National? Oh, so it is completed. I’m amazed that you've been chosen to be given one! Consider it an honor, especially when I did help out.”

“Hehe, I know! Of course I’d earn one, I am the new Champion after all!” Ethan said with pride.

“Wha– since when?!”

“Ahaha… Well, let’s say it was before I decided to challenge all 8 gyms in Kanto. So, surprise?”

“Huh, no wonder you’re really strong. Keep it up, but I’ll surpass you eventually!” Blue laughs then walks toward the back of the lab.

He sets his bag down and sits in a chair waiting for his grandpa. Scientists were walking by to drop off their reports and picking up an item they may need for whatever research they’re working on now. Blue notices an unfamiliar egg sitting on a table farther back, wondering what kind of pokemon it contains. While waiting, he takes out a novel about human and pokemon history, written in Kalosian language.

“Thank you for coming by today, Blue!” Professor Oak walks in and sits across from his grandson. Blue nods his head and continues reading through his book. He briefly looks up to his grandfather and asks him, “What did you need me here for?” He also mentions the completed national dex.

“I couldn’t have finished that dex without your help, thank you for assisting us! I don't have a task for you to do here, but before I tell you the important thing, I want to talk about you.”

Blue raises an eyebrow, quietly closing his book with his thumb stuck in between.

“How are you doing, Blue?”

“Hah, what is this, counseling session?” Blue scoffs, “I’m doing fine.” Already uninterested, he reopens his book and continues to read.

“Now, Blue… I only want to know how my grandson is doing.”

“Sure. … Why do you ask anyway?”

“Well since Red had returned, I wonder how you’re doing with him.” Professor Oak smiles, remembering Blue wanted to befriend him.

He looks up at his grandfather for a brief moment. “He’s teaching me sign language and we battled again. I’m not surprised he won again either.” Blue quietly chuckles.

“Sign language! That’s good, and you’re working hard to learn the Kalosian language. You’ve been making a lot of progress in your life, I’m proud of you.”

Blue frowns subtly and sits in silence, then opens his mouth again. “Of course I am! I’m striving to be the best around. … Hey so what was it you need to tell me?”

“You must get to Kalos soon, they’ve set a deadline for your arrival.”

“Wha–?! They can do that?!” Blue dropped his book and slammed his hands against the table.

“To be fair, the school you enrolled is difficult to get into and they have a waiting list.” 

“... When am I supposed to be there?”

“By the end of July. Did you have something planned?”

“That’s two months from now…” Blue mumbles to himself, he wants to at least see the fireworks before he leaves. He sighs and bends downward to pick up his book again, disappointed that he lost the page he was on. “Yeah, but it just barely made it through so, it’s fine.”

“Hm, I see. Well, how about this? I know you want to spend as much time with your friends, so spend the rest of your time here with them!”

“Huh? What about the gym– and helping out with the research project?”

“Haha! I appreciate it, but I assure you we’ll do just fine. You did enough in assisting us these past couple years. You can continue your job as a gym leader, but it doesn’t make much of a difference does it?” Oak jokes, even though it’s true.

Blue sighs and shrugs. He stores his book into his bag and stands up. “Is that all you need to tell me?”

Professor Oak nods and smiles. 

“Then smell ya later.” He subconsciously gestures  _ later _ with his hand and walks off.

Blue notices Ethan was still here and he stood up when he was noticed. 

“What are you still doing here?”

“I waited for you! Just to ask you something.” Ethan holds his hands together behind his back as the two boys exit the lab. He asks about a rematch.

“Huh? You already defeated me. Not that I won’t decline but–”

“Perfect! When can we have another battle?” 

“Hold on. I said I would call you if I wanted a rematch. What’s with you all of a sudden?” 

“Earlier before I got here, I asked Red about the battles you and him had. It just got me so pumped up! So, I want to battle you again, but as a rival!”

Blue had his hand to his chin, he thought about it and smiled. He surely couldn’t resist battling against a strong trainer. So he agrees to another match. “Alright then, I accept! How does Sunday night sound?”

Ethan nods with ecstasy, “Sure thing,” his pokegear starts beeping. “Oh– do let me know where we should battle! I have to take this, I’ll see you later! ..Don’t worry, I’m …” His voice became distant as he ran off.

Blue looks over to the riverbank, Red has already left. He stands still near the lab, thinking about how much he knows Red. As he reflects on himself and their newfound friendship, he remembers he has all the time in the world before July ends. Without giving it a second thought, he pulls up his contact and types away. But his thumb pauses before hitting send, it hits him on how this might sound weird or too much. Blue sighs and decides to forget it, he thought it’s better to tell him in person, if he could pinpoint where he is.

* * *

It’s Sunday, the match between Blue and Ethan starts tonight. For the past couple of days, Blue’s been training his team with Red and Leaf. He battled with Leaf for the first time and nearly lost. Being the prideful guy he is, he was sort of boastful about it. Leaf couldn’t stand this side of him so she asks for another battle today.

They met at their new training spot, being the battlefield Red and Blue had their battle for the first time in forever. It’s a bit far off but their flying pokemon sure enjoys going for a flight so it isn’t a huge inconvenience. Red and his Pikachu watch the rematch while he lets his own pokemon fight together to gain more strength. From where he sits, he carefully analyzes both trainers and their stances. He notices Leaf takes a step back if her pokemon takes a hit. Blue bends his knees outward if his pokemon lands a critical. 

“Dodge it!” Leaf calls out as her pokemon barely evades Umbreon’s attack. Blue clicks his tongue and commands another strike. Then Eevee bolts in, its movements were so quick that Umbreon lost focus and took some damage from the attack.

Red couldn’t take his eyes off their battle, Pikachu cheered on from the top of Red’s head, while Red silently cheered for both teams but deep down his heart rooted for Blue. His legs were bouncing and his fists were shaking. This made him want to battle once more, but he knew today he’ll have another match with Ethan and he’d rather he saves his energy until then.

Before long, it was another close one for Blue. He won again and accepted the payment. Leaf sighs and takes out the healing items for their pokemon.

“Oh, that’s right. Hey, Red.” Blue taps on Red’s shoulder, Leaf leans to listen in on their conversation.

“Uh, I might not be so busy after all. At least until the end of July so…” He bashfully rubs his neck. “We have all the time to spend time together. You too, Leaf.”

Leaf’s a little surprised that she’d be included as well.

Red continues teaching Blue sign language and tests his understanding and translation. Red smiles happily as Blue has learned quickly, he’s a little slow but at least they’ll be able to communicate better than always having to take out a notebook. Seeing Blue’s eyes light up warms Red’s heart, but it beats quicker than usual. As Leaf was grooming her Eevee, she noticed that Red really enjoys his time with Blue. She’s content as long as her brother is happy.

“Ah! Did I ever tell Ethan where we’re meeting?” Blue pulls out his phone and scrolls through the timeline of his calls. He hasn’t made any fairly recently, he hangs his head down low and sighs.

“Yeah– you didn’t tell us either. You told us you were going to have a rematch with him and that's it.” Leaf shrugs and Red nods in agreement. Blue dials in Ethan’s number and tells him where they’ll be having their match, the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City.

* * *

“Hey, it’s about time you got here.” Blue greets Ethan, who is out of breath.

“It’s kind of… difficult to navigate through a city… like this… haa.. Woah–” He looks around the dojo, as it’s nearly empty. He waved at Red and Leaf who were sitting against the wall while their pokemon played together. Then there’s the Karate Master standing in the center of the mat, greeting Ethan with a bow. 

“Yeah, I got this place reserved tonight just for us. The master here agreed on being our referee here,  _ as well as to witness and judge our abilities _ , but I trust you’ll follow the rules anyways. You are the new champion, after all.” Blue smiles and pats Ethan’s back. Ethan sets his bag aside and lets his Typhlosion follow in after.

Both trainers steadied their positions and waited for the Karate Master’s signal. As soon as everyone in the dojo had gathered in a safer spot, the master shouted “Go!” and let the battle begin.

They’re at a 3 to 3, the master makes an observation and comments to Red and Leaf. “Hm, they make excellent trainers. A little reckless, but the bonds with their pokemon is what strengthens them. Trust in your partner is one of the main keys…”

Leaf looks down at her smiling Eevee and thinks to herself. She knows the main keys but she needs to stop being afraid and believe in her pokemon, even if there’s no chance. She glances over to Red, then to the trainers fighting up front.

“Urk– what a powerful move, but it’s not enough to k.o.! Use low kick!” Blue commands his Tyranitar. Then Ethan was down to two. He grits his teeth with a nervous smile on his face, but it’s sort of exciting. He thinks and plans out multiple strategies to slip his way out of the corner. 

Blue’s been brought down to his final pokemon, he entrusts everything to it. At least one more hit toward Ethan’s pokemon before getting to his last one. 

“I’m counting on you…” Blue makes eye contact with his Blastoise and smiles. 

It's down to a 1-on-1, Typhlosion walks forth. She looks back at Ethan with a determined look, about to face Blastoise. The opponent may have the advantage, but it doesn’t mean they can’t win.

… 

Their battle had ended with smoke fogging up the dojo. Once it cleared, Typhlosion had collapsed. Blue jumps up in victory and pet Blastoise’s snout. Ethan falls to his knees and pets his fainted pokemon. He’s speechless, he almost wants to cry but he’s sort of relieved.

“Hahaha! You really are amazing, Blue!” Ethan looks up at Blue while returning Typhlosion to its pokeball to let it rest and heal later.

“Yeah, I know. Training a lot pays off.” Blue brushes his bangs and glances over to the twins. Leaf rolls her eyes but she smiles, as did Red. Looking at their smiling faces, they really do resemble each other, it makes Blue’s heart flutter a little.

After returning his pokemon and both trainers heals their team in the pokemon center, all four teens decide to take a rest there before heading home.

“Ah, because it’s so late it’ll be a bother to fly back home… I mean, I do have a Noctowl so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind flying in the night sky.” Ethan rests his head on his hands.

“You can stay over at my place for the night.” Blue offers.

“I can do that?! But I’d feel bad…”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Ethan brightens up and nods, thanking Blue for the invite. Blue looks over Leaf’s shoulder and notices she’s doodling a dead pokemon. Leaf jumps in her seat when she catches Blue staring and closes her little journal.

“D-did you need something?” She asks.

“No, nothing… I just think you draw really nice.”

Leaf smiles awkwardly and keeps her head down, opening the journal again to continue her sketching.

Red taps on Blue’s shoulder to get his attention. When Blue turns to face Red, he tries speaking up without signing anything. He didn’t get his voice out so he leans in and tries to whisper. “I can cont–” 

Hearing his soft voice made Blue have chills, as it was so sudden. It also startled Red, quickly shutting up.

_ Sorry. _

“No, no! It’s fine… I was surprised is all. What did you want to tell me?”

Red puts his index finger to his chin, wanting Blue to read his lips. Blue tilts his head a little but then he processes what he means. He asks why but Red shakes his head, not giving an answer. He mouthed his words,  _ I can still continue to teach you sign language, but it’s better to be taught by someone who is qualified. _

“If I read correctly, I don’t mind being taught by you still! As long as you're comfortable. But I will take it into consideration.” Blue smiles.

“I think we should get going, it’s really late.”

Everyone agrees and leaves the center, each of them riding back to Pallet Town.

* * *

All the lights were out, their family must have gone to sleep already. Red and Leaf walk home with their sleeping pokemon in arms. Blue enters his house with Ethan following behind.

“Thank you for letting me intrude, haha!” He takes off his shoes before stepping in.

“It’s no problem.”

Ethan enters Blue’s bedroom, with his mouth wide open.

“It’s empty! I was expecting something like your own pc or machinery! Not even some video games?”

Blue felt like his heart was shot multiple times, but it is what it is. He was about to insist on sleeping on the floor, but Ethan doesn’t mind sharing. Blue was about to object but it beats sleeping uncomfortably.

“So, because I beat you tonight, can I reclaim the champion title?” Blue jokes while he staring up at the ceiling.

“Pshh, you wish!” Ethan was laying on his side, facing away from Blue. “Speaking of being a champion, it’s not everyday you get challengers. I at least have to fight Lance from time to time since he wants his title back! It’s at least once a week.”

“Is that so? Must be tough then.”

“Yeah, I feel myself starting to lack. But my friend, I mean my rival is keeping me in shape. He wants to take my title, too!” Ethan laughs and continues to talk about his other friends. Blue feels like he’s dozing off, he couldn’t keep his eyes open.  _ “I wonder how… he keeps talking… z..zzz…” _

“You should take on the Johto gyms someday.”

Blue wakes up for a minute, “I’ll consider it.”

“Great! Tell me when and… I’ll bring my friends along, too…” Ethan is already drifting to sleep.

_ “Johto… I’ve explored it a few times but never got the full experience. I guess I can visit to kill some time with Red.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah sorry i didn't update last week i have my own demons to face


End file.
